Love And War
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Rach gets back together with Ross on Mon’s engagement night will it cost her, her friendship with Monica. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

(I got the idea for this fic when I was watching my Friends season 7 dvds)

This is an AU fic taking place during TOW Monica's Thunder. Monica and Chandler have just gotten engaged

Disclaimer: Al Friends characters and any lines from TOW Monica's Thunder belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Love And War

Summery: Monica and Rachel fight but will they make up?

Chapter 1: Jealousy

Rachel sighed "Ugh, Monica I don't want to steal your stupid thunder!" "Oh please! Why else would you have made out with Ross?!" Monica asked "Got me" Ross said showing his hands. Both women gave him a look. "I just thought it would be nice if I could have just this one night!" Moncia said. "I swear, I never wanted any part of your night!" Rachel insisted. "Oh, is that why you did it the secret hallway where nobody ever goes?!" she gestured towards the door. "Monica, why? Why would I ever want to take away from your night?"

"I don't know! I don't—maybe you're feeling a little resentful. Maybe ah, maybe you thought you'd get married first! Maybe you can't stand the fact that your formally fat friend is getting married before you!" she shouted. Rachel looked at her not believing what her bestfriend was accusing her of. "Oh wow. That—y'know what? That is so unfair. Y'know what? Now I want to steal your thunder! Come on Ross, let's go have sex!" she said storming out of the apartment. "Fine go have sex with Ross!" Monica stormed to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Ross stood there for a minute before following Rachel.

Chandler shook his head as he watched Ross leave. "They break your heart, don't they?" Joey said "Now I can pass for nineteen right" "Whatever Joe" he sighed going into his room. Monica sat on the edge of the bed "Mon" he whispered "You okay" he asked sitting beside her. "Do I look okay!?" "I've been waiting all my life for this night" she whispered "Why tonight of all nights did she have to steal my thunder again" "Again?" he questioned. She nodded "Yeah my sweet sixteen party she went to third base with my cousin Charlie" he put his arm around her "Sweetie I really don't think Rach meant to steal your thunder" she sighed "Chandler!" she whined "Who's side are you on"

Rachel was in her bedroom pacing "Ugh I can't believe her" she said to the empty room as she flung open her closet. "Her and her stupid thunder" she pulled out some pants and a blouse changing out of her dress. There was a knock on the door two hands appeared "Guess who" Ross said as he walked in. She looked at him sighing as she sat down on her bed. He saw the tears in her eyes. "I can't believe she thinks I'm jealous" she whispered looking up at him. He sat down beside her "It'll be okay Rach you two will make up" "I'm not so sure Ross" she whispered "Aww come on of course you will remember when you two fought over that actor guy with the big muscles"

"Jean Claude Van Damme" she said "You ruined her purse, she ruined your favorite sweater but you two still made up" he said putting his arm around her. "Yeah but this is so different tonight was the night Monica dreamed about for so long she's engaged to Chandler, she's had a crush on him since the first time you brought him to Thanksgiving" she whispered "I knew it!" he giggled "You did?" he nodded "She was always asking about my roommate and I knew it wasn't just because she was doing a report on college guys" Rachel laughed a little "She's my bestfriend Ross and now she hates me" she laid her head on his chest and started to cry. "Shh don't cry" he whispered kissing the top of her head. "She doesn't hate you"

"I know if I were her I'd hate me" she lifted her head to look at him. "I'm really happy for her and Chandler and maybe I am a little jealous, but its just so" she stopped and looked away. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Its just so what" he asked "Depressing" she whispered. "Them getting married just reminds me that I'm not" she paused "I'm not even close" "You'll get there Rachel" he whispered "You think so" he shook his head "I know so, you're so sweet, so beautiful any guy would be lucky to have you" he whispered. They just sat there looking at each other. Ross reached up brushing her blonde hair out of her face as he slowly leaned in kissing her.

When the kiss ended Rachel looked at him "Wh…what just happened here" she asked "What is we kissed Alex" he joked. "You've been friends with Chandler way to long" she teased. He smiled and kissed her again. "Ross what's going on between us is Mon right are we on the way to getting back together" he shrugged "I don't know" he kissed her again "Lets just let things happen and see where it goes" he kissed her again with more passion. She nodded "Okay" she agreed as they laid back on her bed.

Monica sat in Chandler's arms he was kissing her neck. She sighed "You think I should go talk to Rachel" "Uh that's not really what I had in mind" he kissed her neck, to her jaw line, to her lips kissing her softly. "Chandler!" she said "There's plenty of time for that later" "But Mon" he whined "Its our engagement night we need to celebrate" She nodded "I know and we will after I talk to Rachel, I promise" she stood up "I love you" she leaned down kissing him before she left. Phoebe looked up she heard the door. "Hey Mon I've been working on a new song for your wedding" she started strum her guitar. "Not now Pheebs" she said as she walked out of the apartment.

Ross and Rachel laid in her bed wrapped in each other's arms. "You know you're still very good at the stuff and I still really like your hands" Rachel whispered running a finger over his chest as she leaned in and kissed him. He smiled "So are you" he whispered kissing her back. Monica opened the door "Rach can we…" she stopped when she saw her in bed with Ross. "You did it! You really did it on my engagement night!" Rachel sat up pulling the covers around her "Mon please don't" Monica stopped her "You're my bestfriend Rachel! You out of all people know how much this night meant to me!" she yelled storming out of the room.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she watched her bestfriend storm out. Ross wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear that it would be okay, that it was just a fight her and Mon would be the best of friend again. Rachel wanted to believe him but she ruined Monica's engagement night. She sighed not knowing what to do she had a feeling her and Ross could really have something this time but was it worth losing her bestfriend. She pulled away from Ross ands rolled on her side stating at the door Monica had just stormed out of.

Chapter 2: Friendship or Romance…Will Rachel have to choose or can she have both?…Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's a new fic by me its R&R and C&M. I got the idea some time ago after watching TOW Monica's Thunder. Its AU of course lol. Here's the plot: Rach gets back together with Ross on Mon's engagement night will it cost her, her friendship with Monica. I hope you all like it! Rosie I know you're happy you've been waiting for this fic! Everyone read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship Or Romance

(I got the idea for this fic when I was watching my Friends season 7 dvds)

This is an AU fic taking place during TOW Monica's Thunder. Monica and Chandler have just gotten engaged

Disclaimer: Al Friends characters and any lines from TOW Monica's Thunder belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Love And War

Summery: Monica and Rachel fight but will they make up?

Chapter 2: Friendship or Romance

Monica stormed back into her apartment. "Did you and Rach make up" Phoebe asked. She just glared at her and she stormed to her bedroom. "I don't think they made up" Joey whispered "Duh" Chandler looked up when he heard Monica storm in "So ready to mix it up" he grinned patting the bed beside him. He got up when she burst in to tears and hugged her "What's the matter honey" he asked softly. "Rachel" she cried "I thought you went t o make up with her" she nodded "I did but when I walked in sh...she was in bed with my brother!

Rachel stared at her bedroom door with tears in her eyes. "She'll never forgive me now" she whispered "Sure she will" Ross wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. "Ross!" she pushed him away "Now's not the time" he nodded "Sorry" he whispered. She sighed "No I am, I didn't mean to snap at you like that " she said softly. "Maybe I should go" he started to get up. She grabbed his hand "Don't go" she whispered "A...are you sure" she nodded "I don't want to be alone" she started to cry softly. He sat down and hugged her "Shh its okay you and Mon will make up" he said "You don't know that" "Remember when you were both 12 you took her last ding dong and she was so mad she said she'd never speak to you again, a few hours later you two were best friends again" She nodded "Yeah but I didn't take a ding dong I took her engagement night Ross there's a big difference."

Chandler stared a this new fiancee "They were in bed together! Are you serious" She nodded "Yes" she whined "Whoa way to go Ross" she chuckled. "What!" she asked glaring at him. "Uh I said whoa I'm out of floss" he rambled quickly. "Whatever" she sulked. He sighed "Honey just forget about them for tonight its your night okay" he hugged her kissing her neck. "Chandler!" she whined pulling away from him "I am so not in the mood to do that right now" she crossed her arms. "Mon" he said "Just think there's gonna be a wedding you'll be the bride" he smiled "You'll be in a clean white gown 200 people will be looking at you" She smiled "I love you" she kissed him. "Mmm I love you too" he swept her off her feet carrying her to their bed.

"Rach I'm telling you it will be fine just let her calm down and everything will be okay" Ross whispered "But what if it isn't I don't want to lose her she's my best friend" he hugged her tighter "You won't lose her I promise" she laid her head on his shoulder "You better be right" she whispered "I am, you'll see" he kissed her cheek. She turned a little "So what is this" she motioned between them. 'Are we getting back together or was this just a bonus night" she asked softly. "Well I was kinda hoping for more than just this one night" he caressed her cheek gently. She smiled "Me too" he didn't say anything he leaned in kissing her softly.

Monica laid in Chandler's arms thinking about Rachel. She looked at her fiancee she was glad he'd fallen asleep she quietly untangled herself from his embrace being careful not to wake him. She put on Chandler's tee-shirt and a pair of shorts and quietly let her room. Phoebe sat on the couch her guitar on her lap. "So can I play at your wedding" she asked "Yeah sure whatever" Monica mumbled walking to the door. "Ooh Yay! I have the best song wanna hear" she shook her head "Maybe later Pheebs" She walked across the hall to Joey and Rachel's.

Joey was sitting in his chair. "Hey Mon" he greeted "Hey Joe I'm here to see Rachel" he nodded "Okay but I must warm you the noises I just heard from that room were not pretty" he grinned and winked. "You're gross Joe" she sighed and walked over the door. "Rachel!" she knocked on the door before walking in. "What Mon" she asked adjusting the covers around her. "I just want to say I hope you get back together but I must warn you the night you announce your engagement I'm going to announce I'm pregnant!" she turned leave she stopped and looked at her again. "By the way don't look for an invitation to my wedding" she said as she left. Rachel burst into tears as soon as she was gone. Ross sighed "I'll be back Rach I need to have a word with my little sister" he kissed her as he crawled out of bed got dressed and headed across the hall.

Chapter 3: Brother, Sister Talk….Will Ross be able to fix things between his sister and girlfriend?…Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! Rosie Tenneil I bet you're happy!! Man all they're talking about on tv is Brad and Jen's split! I still can't believe they split up! On a happier note both Joey and Matt LeBlanc won People's Choice awards last night!! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3: Brither, Sister Talk

(I got the idea for this fic when I was watching my Friends season 7 dvds)

This is an AU fic taking place during TOW Monica's Thunder. Monica and Chandler have just gotten engaged

Disclaimer: Al Friends characters and any lines from TOW Monica's Thunder belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Love And War

Summery: Monica and Rachel fight but will they make up?

Chapter 3: Brother, Sister Talk

Ross went across the hall to his sister's apartment. He walked into the dark livingroom and heard soft muffled crying. He could barely make out Monica's figure curled on the couch. "Mon" he whispered walking towards her. "Go away Ross" He sighed "No" he said softly as he sat down "Why are you crying" he asked "Oh as if you didn't know" she snapped. "Do you remember a few months ago when I found out about you and Chandler?" She nodded "Well you wanted me to be happy , to understand that you two were in love and I did" he said 'So why can't you do the same for Rach and I" he asked

"You really want me to answer that" He nodded "Yeah I do" She sighed "Fine you want to know why" she looked at him "Because it had to happen tonight" she said "I've waited all my life to be engaged and unlike some people I only plan on doing this once" He shook his head "Cheap shot" he chuckled. "Look Mon we didn't mean for it to happen it just kinda did" he looked at her "She was sad and a little depressed" She laughed 'So sleeping with you is the way to make her feel better" she asked "Hey you were so depressed when I got married that you slept with Chandler" he pointed out. "So me sleeping with Chandler didn't steal your thunder did it"

"You know what Monica you're being a baby!" Ross raised his voice a little. "Hey keep your voice down before you wake up Chandler or Phoebe" she whispered "and I'm so not being a baby!" He nodded "You so are" he said "The best friend you've had since you were 6 the one you did everything with, who stuck up for you in High School is across the hall crying her eyes out" She shrugged "So" He sighed "So quite being a baby and make up with her" he said "Why" she asked "She doesn't want to lose your friendship and she loves you Mon that's why" She stood up "Look Ross I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight" she said "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go back to bed before Chandler wakes up and sees I'm not there" she walked to her room. "Fine but at least think about what I said" She looked at him and nodded before closing her bedroom door behind her.

Monica quietly crawled back into bed. Chandler wrapped his arms around her "I was wondering when you were coming back to bed I was starting to get cold" he whispered. "You okay" he asked when she remained silent. "Mmm hmm" she mumbled "I'm just tired that's all" he nodded "Night sweetheart" he kissed her cheek "Love you" he whispered "Love you too" she said. He fell asleep but she didn't she laid in the dark in his arms staring at the ceiling thinking about Rachel and what Ross had said. He was right they'd been best friends since they were a couple of 6 year olds, they did everything together, they were more like sisters than friends. Monica wanted to make up with Rachel but this had been her engagement night, the night Chandler asked her to be his forever, the night she'd dreamt about for so long and Rachel had ruined it by kissing Ross in the hall. She wanted to forgive her but she didn't know if she could. She sighed laying her head on Chandler's chest closing her eyes hoping things would be better in the morning.

Ross walked back to Joey and Rachel's. It was now dark in there too. He headed to Rachel's room he stopped in front of Joey's room. He laughed softly when he heard him talking to Hugsy his bedtime penguin pal. He knocked on Rachel's door. "Rach" he whispered walking in. He smiled when he saw her laying there asleep. She looked like an angel wearing his old Frankie Says Relax tee shirt and her golden hair spread out on the pillow. He quietly crawled in bed beside her. She stirred a little opening her eyes. "Hey you" He smiled "Hey" he kissed the tip of her nose. "I can't believe you still have this thing" he chuckled running his hand over the fabric of her tee shirt. "Of course I do its my favorite" she said "So uh how'd it go with Mon" she asked.

"Well" he started wrapping his arms around her. "Uh oh that bad huh" she whispered "No it didn't go too bad I told her what I had to say she didn't agree but she did say she'd think about it" She sighed "Oh" He hugged her "Its going to be alright things will be better in the morning after you've both slept on it" She nodded "Yeah maybe" she cuddled closer to him "You're gonna stay the night right" He smiled "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" She smiled "Good" she got comfortable and closed her eyes. "So did you know Joey talks to his stuffed penguin" he chuckled. She laughed "Hugsy. Yeah I do know" Things were quiet again "Ross" Rachel whispered breaking the silence "Hmm" he murmured 'Thanks for tonight, for sticking up for me and stuff" she said "I'd do anything to make you happy Rach" She smiled "Still thanks" she whispered "Night Ross" He yawned "Night Rach" Ross fell asleep but Rachel remained awake she laid in Ross's arms thinking about Monica and hoping Ross was right that things would be better in the morning that they would make up.

Chapter 4: What The Morning Brings…Will the morning bring Mon and Rach back together? (LOL)…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's Chapter 3! Rosie and Tenneil I bet you gals are happy to see this new chapter and the lobster lovin! And Mondler lovin too! Gotta have that! LOL! You gals are the best1 Love ya! I hope everyone likes this! More to come soon! Please read, review and enjoy! Oh and I don't know if its true but I'm so hoping! I heard that all our friends will reunite in May on Joey!!!! I would so LOVE that!! I miss Chandler and Monica soo much! And of course Ross, Rachel and Phoebe too! Anyway happy reading guys!


	4. Chapter 4: What The Morning Brings

(I got the idea for this fic when I was watching my Friends season 7 dvds)

This is an AU fic taking place during TOW Monica's Thunder. Monica and Chandler have just gotten engaged

Disclaimer: Al Friends characters and any lines from TOW Monica's Thunder belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Love And War

Summery: Monica and Rachel fight but will they make up?

Chapter 4: What The Morning Brings

Rachel yawned and stretched when she heard the alarm going off. She smiled when she saw Ross laying beside her but her smile soon turned to a frown as she remembered her fight with Monica the night before. He opened his eyes smiling when he saw her looking at him."Hey you" he whispered "Good Morning" he kissed her. "I hope it will be" she sighed as she got out of bed. "It'll all work out Rach I bet you and Mon will be the best of friends before breakfast is ready" he said as he got out of bed too.

Monica was in the kitchen standing at the stove making breakfast when Chandler came out of the bedroom. He walked up behind her "Monring my beautiful fiancee" he whispered wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck."Morning" she whispered pulling away from him. He sighed "Mon what's wrong" he asked "You're not still upset about this Ross and Rachel thing are you" She turned to look at him. "Yes" she stated "She ruined my engagement night, the night the man of my dreams asked me to be his forever" He smiled "Really? I...I'm the man of your dreams" She nodded "Yes really" He grinned "Wow" he took her hand "Well you're the woman of my dreams" She smiled "Am I" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist kissing him. "Most definatly" he grinned kissing her back.

Ross, Rachel and Joey walking in the apartment as Phoebe came out of her room. "Ugh are they at it again" she groaned when she saw Chandler and Monica kissing. "Can't you do that after you finish cooking breakfast I'm starving" Joey whined."So what else is new" Chandler chuckled as he slowly pulled away from Monica. She glared at Rachel "What the hell is she doing here" she asked "I don't cook for thunder stealers" she crossed her arms. "Mon stop it" Ross said. "Don't you tell me to stop you're on my list too" Rachcl sighed "It...its okay Ross I'll go" she whispered with tears in her eyes. Ross grabbed her hand "No this is rediculous" he looked at his sister "I thought you were gonna think about what I said last night" she nodded "I know and I did but what she did its unforgivable"

Rachel pulled away from Ross "I said I was sorry Monica! What more do you want from me!" she asked "I know how important last night was to you!" Monica sighed "Then why would you kiss, no wait, why would you sleep with my brother on my night!" she asked "I know you were upset or what ever but you could have waited you could have slept with him any other night!" Rachel looked at her "I know but I was just so upset I just needed to feel loved I mean my best friend was so mad at me she said I wasn't invited to her wedding" she began to cry softly. Chandler looked at his fiancee "Mon is that true, did you really tell her she wasn't invited to our wedding?" he asked.

Monica sighed and nodded "Yeah I did she ruined my engagement night I don't want her ruining my wedding too" He glanced at Rachel and then back at her. "Honey you've known Rachel since you were 6 years old you've known her longer then you've known me, you can't tell me you're willing to throw away 24 years of friendship becasue she selpt with Ross on our engagement night" Monica looked at Rachel but didn't say anything. "Mon" she whispered "You know I'd never do anything ot hurt you, you're more of a sister to me than Jill or Amy" she took Ross's hand "I...I love your brother I always have last night was a new beginning for us we...we're giving our relationship another try" she said softly "It was like that for you too at Ross's wedding you were upset and just needed to feel loved and Chandler gave you that feeling right"

Monica looked at Chandler and then at Rachel again. She slowly nodded "Yeah he did" she said softly. "But I didn't ruin Ross's day" Rachel sighed "I know that" she said "I'm so happy for you Mon, you're getting your dream, you're marrying Chandler and I'm so, so sorry I ruined your celebration, but please don't let it end our friendship" she whispered "We...we've been throught too much togetrher to throw it all away over a stupid fight" a few tears showne im her eyes. Monica felt tears filling her eyes too. Everyone just stood there silently, wondering what she would say or do. "Rach I.." Monica started breaking the silence.

Chapter 5: Forgivness...Is Monica going to forgive Rachel?...Coming Soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

I got the idea for this fic when I was watching my Friends season 7 dvds)

This is an AU fic taking place during TOW Monica's Thunder. Monica and Chandler have just gotten engaged.

Disclaimer: Al Friends characters and any lines from TOW Monica's Thunder belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Love And War

Summery: Monica and Rachel fight but will they make up?

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

Everyone just stood there silently, wondering what she would say or do. "Rach I.." Monica started breaking the silence. "You what Mon" she asked softly "I...I'm sorry" she whispered "I know you didn't mean to ruin my night but" she stopped. "But what" Rachel urged her to continue "But all my life I felt like I was living in your shadow everything was always about you, and if it wasn't you tended to make it about you, like going third base with my cousin Charlie at my sweet 16 " Rachel frowned a little "Sweetie I never knew you felt that way" she said softly "How could I not Rach yo...you were always so pretty and popular all the boys wanted you including my brother"

"I thought we were best friends," Rachel pointed out "We were but that doesn't mean I wasn't jealous of you" Monica replied "I waited all my life to be this happy, to find my prince charming" She smiled at Chandler. "I wanted last night to be just about that, I wanted it to just be about Chandler and I being engaged but you made it about you by kissing Ross" she said "I didn't do it on purpose Mon, you know that" Rachel said "I mean when I found out about Ross's feelings for me, you were the one that wanted us to be together the most" Monica nodded "Yes and I still do but why did you have to choose last night to get back together" she asked

"We didn't mean for it to happen last night Mon it just did" she whispered "and I'm glad it did I want to be as happy as you are with Chandler and I think this time Ross will be the one to give me that happiness" she held Ross's hand smiling at him. "I want to give you happiness and so much more Rach, I love you" Ross said kissing her softly. "I love you too Ross" she kissed him back.

Monica watched her brother and best friend. How could she be mad at Rachel for wanting to find happiness it wasn't her fault she found it on her engagement night. "Rach" she whispered "I'm so sorry for everything" Rachel smiled "I'm sorry too for ruining your engagement night." She said "So now can I have an invitation to your wedding?" she asked. Monica laughed, "Of course you can you are my best friend" the two of them hugged each other.

"Okay now that's over with I can pass for 19 right" Joey asked "Of course you can Joey now about the wedding I can sing right guys" Phoebe looked at Monica and Chandler. She rolled her eyes when she saw them kissing "Hey Rach if you marry Ross can I sing at" she stopped when she saw they were kissing too. "Ugh I'm surrounded too much happiness" she groaned "Hey wanna make some happiness with me" Joey grinned "How you doin" Phoebe just shook her head and laughed. She glanced at the two couples and smiled. She was happy to be surrounded by happiness.

Author's Note: Hello Children I know this may not be too good but here's the update it will be the end unless you want an epilogue I do have a few ideas for one if you're interested just let me know! Enjoy and thanx!


End file.
